


El Último Poema

by LizAtenea



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: France (Country), Jehan Prouvaire - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Les Miserables Reverse Bang, Les Misérables References, On The Barricade, Other, Romantic Jean Prouvaire, Victor Hugo - Freeform, poem, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAtenea/pseuds/LizAtenea
Summary: Para escribir este "intento" de poema me inspiré en el personaje de Jehan Prouvaire de Los Miserables. Se trataría del último poema, uno que escribió en las barricadas en un momento de descanso luego de saber que la revolución de Los Amigos del ABC fracasó. Sin embargo yo quiero mostrar aquí a un Prouvaire  que a pesar del fracaso no se desmorona, sino que se mantiene optimista pues los ideales no morirán.





	El Último Poema

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera publicación en AO3, les agradecería que no sean tan malos conmigo.

Voces de libertad percibo anunciar entre la brisa

Amigos míos, nuestro vasto principio hoy nos une

Estrechamos a una prioridad que pronto nos olvida

Apenas en un mañana que difícil nos corresponde

 

Cruel rencor no nos ciegues si el pueblo abandona

Pues venturosa es la travesía que hoy nos concierne

Audaces hermanos no duden aliarse a la gran lucha

Colosal prueba reivindica y crea un corazón enorme

 

Sagrada patria, encomiendo a tus pies la fe absoluta

Manifestemos fidelidad a la república en su nombre

Te solicitamos firmeza si la vil contienda nos arruina

Porque desalmadas piezas de muerte nos defiende

 

Hallemos distintos rumbos que el destino hoy ofrezca

Suprema bandera revolucionaria,  el rojo bien te luce

Si hemos de morir que sea creyendo en la causa justa

Necios aquellos que crean que un adiós nos corrompe

**Author's Note:**

> Con amor de Jehan Prouvaire...!


End file.
